infinitrixfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes United
Rex: Sure feels like it. I woke up on top of the world. Now it feels like the end. Six was right. Ben: I dont think this is how was make to play out. I see what we can do. Rex: My most powerful builds came from the Omega Nanite. A lot of people are going get hurt and i can not stoped. What happends when the best you can do just…is not enough? Ben: You get an upgrade. Rex: What are you listening? Alpha has the Omega. Ben: Im not talking about the nanites. Rex: Hey, what are you...Okay, that feels weird. Wow! What suppose to happened now? Wooah! Don't do that ur freking me out! Ben: Build something. Rex: Sweet! So whats the plan? Ben: You build stuf I make it better fight fight fight, we win. Rex: Works for me. Wohoo! Yehehehea! Ben: Nice shot Rex! Run run runnrun run! Los dos: Ah uh ah uh! Rex: We need a direct hit on the Alpha. Ben: More insults? I got a good one. Rex: I've got an idea but you have to trust me. When i fire, you got to make your roolie coolie thing. Ben: You are not thinking... Rex: Yep. Ben: Is not dangerous? Rex: Probably. Ben: On three Rex: I’m officialy decided i like you monster-guy. Ben:Same here, robot-kid. One Rex: Two Rex: Three!! Wohoo! Yeah! He shoots he scores! Whoo and the crowd goes wild! Whoa there little nanite brothers, where do you think your going?! Alphas not the only one that can tell you what to do. Ben :Isn't the Omega Nanite going to be in there, too? Cesar :I handle that Where are you, little guy? "Got it!" Look, it worked Rex: And that my friend, is how you save the world. César:Very clever little brother. The Density of the sphere is over 30 grams per centimeter cubed. It would be extremely difficult for Alpha to slip into the molecules of this. Assuming it survived compaction. We need to get rid of it. Rex: Cesar, wait! Cesar: Rex, I wasn't fully able to repair the Void Gun. I'm not sure how long my repairs will hold before it discharges. We only got one shot at this, and we gotta do it fast. It's now or never Rex! Rex: How are you going to carry it!? That thing was weight ten tons! Ben: I'm not going to carry it. UPCHUCK: LETS DO THIS AGAIN SOMEDAY. Rex: Wow...that's just...wow. Traducción Rex: Seguro se siente como esto. Me desperté sobre la cima del mundo. Ahora esto parece al final. Seis tenía razón. Ben: No creo que esto es como para que sea el fin. Veo lo que podemos hacer. Rex: Mis más poderosas construcciones vienen del Omega Nanite. Mucha gente va a lastimarse y no puedo detenerlo. ¿Qué pasa Cuando lo mejor que puedes hacer no es es lo suficiente? Ben: Consigues una mejora. Rex: ¿Qué estas escuchando? El Alfa tiene la Omega. Ben: No hablo de nanites. Rex:Hey, qué estas...? Está bien, esto se siente extraño. Wow! ¿Qué se supone que pasa ahora? ¡Wooah! ¡No hagas eso, me enloquece! Ben: Construye algo. Rex: ¡Genial! Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan? Ben: Tu construyes cosas. Yo las hago mejor, luchamos, luchamos, luchamos, ganamos. Rex: Funciona para mí. ¡Wohoo! ¡Yehehehea! Ben: ¡Buen tiro Rex! ¡Corre corre corre corre! Los dos: !Ah uh ah uh! Rex: Necesitamos un golpe directo hacia el Alfa. Ben: ¿Más insultos? Tengoo uno bueno. Rex: Tengo una idea pero tienes que confiar en mí. Cuando dispare, debes hacer esa cosa rodante genial. Ben: No estas pensando en... Rex: Si. Ben: ¿No es peligroso? Rex: Probablemente. Ben: A las tres. Rex: Oficialmente he decidido que me agradas chico monstruo. Ben: Lo mismo digo, niño robot. Uno! Rex: Dos! ¡¡Tres!! ¡Wohoo! ¡Sí! ¡Él pega un tiro y él anota! ¡Whoo y la muchedumbre está salvaje! Hey pequeños muchachos nanite, ¡¿a dónde creen que van?! Alfa no es el único que puede decirles que hacer. Ben: ¿No va la Omega Nanite a estar en allí también? César: Yo me encargo ¿Dónde estás pequeñin? ¡Lo tengo! Lo ven, funcionó. Rex: Y así amigo, es como se salva al mundo. César: Muy inteligente, hermanito. La Densidad de la esfera es más de 30 gramos por centímetro cúbico. Sería sumamente difícil para Alfa de resbalar en las moléculas de esto. Asumiendo la consolidación de sobrevivir. Tenemos que deshacernos de ello. Rex: ¡César, espera! César: Rex, no fui totalmente capaz de reparar el Arma Vacío. No estoy seguro cuanto tiempo mi reparación sostendrá esto antes de que se descargue. Sólo tenemos una oportunidad, y tenemos que hacerlo rápido. ¡Es ahora o nunca Rex! Rex: ¿¡Cómo lo llevarás!? ¡Aquella cosa pesaba como diez toneladas! Ben: No voy a llevarlo. UPCHUCK: AGAMOS ESTO OTRA VEZ ALGÚN DÍA. Rex: Wow...esto es realmente...wow.